


Coffee

by disaster_dan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Bucky Barnes, Boys Kissing, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peter is not innocent and you know it, Peter loves coffee, Shy Bucky Barnes, Shy Peter Parker, Strangers to Lovers, bucky barnes has a crush on peter parker, bucky barnes is a softie, bucky barnes loves peter parker, fic takes a heated turn, intimidating bucky, not explicit, recreational drug use but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_dan/pseuds/disaster_dan
Summary: Peter Parker is finally in his first year of college, working hard, filled with enthusiasm and drowning himself in coffee that it concerns senior student Bucky Barnes who's had his eyes on the college freshman for a good while now.Bucky Barnes is one social mess that just wants to meet the cute boy who runs on caffeine and hold his hand.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 204





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> michael reeves voice*   
> reeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE this is stupid. this is on behalf of my own love for coffee I-

He was a freshman, telling from the visible school ID hanging from the university’s merchandise lanyard around his neck. 

Nobody carried their ID like that unless it was a freshman. Older classmen also didn’t look hopeful on campus. Whoever he was, his eyes gleamed excitement, some light that Bucky wasn’t certain if it bothered him. It caught his attention for sure, enough for Bucky to actually recognize a face around campus that wasn’t Steve or Sam or Natasha. 

During the seminar, the introduction, the welcoming of the freshmen, the ‘fergies’ which was a combination of ‘freshmen’ and ‘first year’ which was just terrible. All of them, excited, looking around the building as if it was Hogwarts, chattering and asking questions and making stupid exclamations only newly-out-of-high-school students made, taking pride in the word “fergies”. It was recommended to make friends and acquaintances during the introduction. Peter hadn’t exactly made friends that day, or the following. He blended in to the walls. Nobody noticed him. 

Bucky noticed him because he was like that too. Invisible. Unnoticed. Unbothered. Not as overly happy as Peter looked but the invisible part was what mattered.

Peter liked going to the cafeteria. He had coffee nearly every time, more than once in one sitting sometimes. He had dreamed of college student privileges and having coffee at any hour he wanted was one of them. 

Bucky sat next to Steve, both helping Sam map out a schedule. There was Peter a few tables down, Bucky had decided to look at his ID one day and his name was Peter Benjamin Parker which was possibly the dorkiest name Bucky’s seen, scribbling at his agenda and a hot steam coming from the mug next to him. He used sugar, a lot of it. Bucky didn’t even use creamer on his coffee since he had it black.

That was the final thing that Bucky’s brain needed to register him in his mind. The fucking sugar.

Bucky was already horrible at making friends. He had known Steve and Sam long enough and that made their friendship remain. He became friends with Natasha when the girl introduced herself and blatantly said, “You have a serial killer vibe”. So the four of them united. But Bucky didn’t outright make friends. He didn’t want to either. People steered away from him, as wearing no other face besides the one Natasha described as ‘the face of an assassin who’s hungry for chicken nuggets’ sort of tended to keep others at bay.

Introducing himself to Peter was not plan number one. He didn’t have a plan for that matter. He hoped Peter was the one who would introduce himself but he probably didn’t even notice Bucky’s existence. He didn’t want to makeshift an entire scene where he purposely bumped into him apologized and one of the two would introduce themselves like that. Or maybe Peter could drop something. Or maybe Peter would ask for directions somewhere. All those possibilities had to be discarded because they were  _ impossible _ .

He hadn’t mentioned to his friends of this recently found freshmen and crush. He assumed the ‘crush’ thing was over but he was wrong. He couldn’t get enough of the boy’s face, walked out of campus with Peter on his mind. He was small, not short but most guys beat him with a few inches. Bucky was much taller than him by various inches. He made an observation once in the distance, he wondered what it would feel like to have him wrapped in his arms. Bucky was taller and bigger than Peter, he felt like the Goliath to David. He longed to hold him close, make him feel safe and warm. He thought about a lot.

He ended up in the cafeteria before any of his friends one day. Their usual table by the window where it faced the best part of the school, the garden where the sun shone on just right on the grass and leaves. Nobody had arrived yet. Bucky was typically first anyways, he walked briskly. 

He slid his bag to the table and then heard a sigh in the distance too familiar to his ears. His eyes found the source and without mistake, Peter Benjamin Parker was a few tables down, concentrated on his phone and a ridiculous thick textbook. He really liked living, didn’t he. 

Bucky noticed he didn’t have a usual mug or cup of coffee in his hands. Which was an anomaly in Peter Parker. Peter always had coffee, some form of caffeine, something to keep his rigid and dancing hands around something. That special thing of Peter was missing. Bucky saw this as a heaven-sent opportunity for  _ something _ . 

Bucky made a turn towards the coffee brewers, taking a mug and flashing lazily his ID to the person on the counter. Mutely he continued with the coffee, his mind playing a repeating video of Peter making his own. Coffee brew, creamer of which there was four type so Bucky opted for original, then a crazy amount of sugar that slightly concerned him. The final touch was a small spoon and he stirred. And if everything went to plan- which he was making along the way- things would go good. Or they could turn out horribly wrong and ruin whatever Bucky’s goal was. 

He looked over his shoulder, Peter’s eyes still glued on the text before him. He looked down at the mug in his hands, praying that it be the best goddamn coffee he’s made in his entire somber life. His personality gave him no hope, he hadn’t bothered to fix his hair that day either. Things could go horribly wrong.

He walked over, each step making his heart beat faster against his chest, narrowing his eyes and told himself to  _ breathe _ . Peter looked harmless, he looked polite unlike the other students who were unbearably obnoxious and rude. Bucky had never actually been to close proximity to Peter and he realized that when he was less than twenty feet away.

He still had time to make an abrupt and awkward U-turn to his table with coffee that wasn’t black and with too much sugar. Then again he didn’t know when the next opportunity would rise like this one. They wouldn’t meet with just Bucky’s distant staring or his wishes and dreams. He was where he was now, he could finish the deal. 

By ten feet, Bucky was following through with a very tight grasp on the mug. Nobody would have known he was nervous. He didn’t really show his feelings, not that he tried to hide them. Showing them would make him more human and less like a cyborg ready to destroy humanity. It kept the uptight jocks away however, left him unbothered and at peace. Lonely sometimes. 

Peter didn’t notice Bucky pulled up to him, he hadn’t heard the footsteps step closer and closer in his direction. When he did it was a halt, audible pause, right next to Peter. The presence didn’t move for two seconds and that’s when Peter realized something was wrong. 

Peter held his breath, very carefully lifting his gaze and was met with broad shoulders and following higher a glare of sharp blue eyes. 

It was a higher classman, and  _ fuck _ was he intimidating. He probably wanted that seat and Peter nearly  _ lost _ his calm at the thought of upsetting him. He was about to move too, reaching for his bag and hands scrambling to gather his pencil and pens.

“Sor-” Peter didn’t finish. A steaming mug placed right in front of him, smelling like heaven's in cloud nine froze his thoughts. 

Peter blinked dazedly and lifted his face to see the person who had for some reason placed a mug of coffee to him and held his breath.

“W-”

“You usually get coffee with a lot of sugar. I don’t know what type of creamer you use so I just used the original.” It made Peter breathe in.

As far as Bucky’s appearance was, Peter was terrified. He didn’t even try to meet eye level with Peter who was sitting down. He stood, tall and straight, shoulders squared, only hardly craning his head to look down at Peter. His arms hung to his side, fisted, muscle. Veins.

“I- Yeah. I do.” He said quietly, not ignoring the soft steam and the unblinking, strikingly stern posture of the man. 

He looked at the light brown beverage, carefully wrapping his hands around the mug, warmth flooding his fingers and palms. It smelled amazing. “Thanks.” He said with a tone of confusion. He was not going to deny the coffee on the account that he loved it and the possibility of pissing the student off. How had he known about his coffee?

Bucky shoved his hands into his pockets, not bothering to ‘you're welcome’, not bothering to introduce himself which is what he should’ve done miles before getting Peter a fucking mug of coffee and turned to walk to where he came from. There was a sudden heat on his face, he knew he was blushing and knowing he was blushing made him blush harder and his back burned as he strayed further away from Peter who probably thought he was some creep. Even if Peter wasn’t thinking that.

* * *

The guy hardly smiled and if he smiled it was probably around  _ really _ close people to him. He didn’t even offer recognition to any professors who greeted students throughout campus. He walked, no indication of caring for anything else but going to where he was supposed to. Peter had finally begun to notice the small jerks his head gave when they crossed paths or were somewhat in a distance of each other. Or his eyes that flashed when they had scanned Peter in the room before looking forward again with soldier-like precision. Bucky was definitely an apex predator and Peter was the prey.

Peter would be hiding and horrified if Bucky wasn’t so goddamn  _ Bucky _ . 

Peter doubted Bucky was even mindful of his looks. His hair was constantly a mess, a half bun up tied with no intent of making it look good but  _ hell _ it looked  _ good _ . He probably didn’t sleep much, his stubble grew and Bucky trimmed the thing instead of shaving it off. It was scruffy, made him look intimidating. He looked snuggly under the right light which was the only light Peter was seeing as of currently ever since their meet. 

He found him in the library once. Peter went to the silent section of the building, he had an upcoming assessment and every spec of dust would be a distraction. James Barnes was definitely a distraction, learning his name through the asking of  _ many _ people. He wasn’t stalking, he was observant. They called him “Bucky” too.

Gut churning and heart racing, Peter made his way to the lone wolf in the room. There were other free tables and Bucky had predictably chosen the one furthest from civilization. It was safe to approach, he assumed. Bucky had already gotten him coffee without Peter asking, he got shy around Peter (Peter noticed), so if Peter’s math was correct Bucky would like his company. Right?

Peter was seeking his company as of lately. The sudden surprise of coffee and how his blue eyes lit up when he saw Peter didn’t mean nothing. It meant something. And May had taught him to take chances, jump the leaps, chase curiosity. He was taking all sorts of leaps.

He chose the seat right next to the man,  _ next to him _ , pulled the chair out and took a seat. He breathed in deeply beforehand, forcing his arms to not tremble at such proximity to the student. 

Bucky was going to move, thinking some ragged student wanted the entire table for themselves. He really disliked the student body. 

Luckily he recognized the fluff of brown hair and the old bookbag the moment Peter sat down. He couldn’t help but turn to glance, confused and excited. His eyes widened when the image of Peter Parker next to him was crystal clear. He stopped breathing when he was met with the pale smooth face and the gorgeous brown eyes. Peter gave him a small raise of eyebrows, a Peter raise of eyebrows. His eyes were beautiful. Bright and cute-

“Can I sit here?” Bucky’s eyes quickly glanced at his lips and back to his eyes, nodded mutely, and Peter’s relieved sigh made his heart flip. “Just… needed a quiet place and peace.” he said with finality, pulling out his subject assessment.

Peter wanted to jump in joy, noticing from the corner of his eye the smallest smile on Bucky’s lips.

* * *

“I just said it doesn’t seem like you kiss a lot.”

“I don’t understand why we are talking about my kissing.”

“Trust me, it’s bad.”

“Don’t side with her, Sam.”

“It’s like you’re a virgin.”

“Buck.”

Steve huffed at his friends and Bucky ducked his head to cover a snicker. 

They loved their Steve, teasing relentlessly was their group hobbie. 

Peter caught Bucky’s shy smile and his cheeks set higher ablaze. Who knew he would have such a reaction. Bucky was handsome. And the small braids that tied into his half bun were just a living art piece. He would personally write a thank you letter to Natasha for having done that.

His fingers twitched as they took hold of the steaming mug of hot black coffee. Simple, plain, dark and delicious. Peter could only breathe in, calming his nerves and then turning direction towards the college seniors. Courage bubbled in his chest.

‘You got this.’ He told himself and then his feet began to move towards the table.

Bucky’s face wasn’t looking at Peter, he hoped he didn’t catch him by surprise. It would be bad to surprise Bucky. He was not doing that, even after the small moments of silence they shared on their library-study-dates. They weren't officially dates but Peter liked the idea of them being dates. 

He was at close reach and he held himself from running when one of the group members lifted a questioning gaze at him. 

Peter swallowed and look down at Bucky. “I-I noticed you have your c-coffee black.” 

_ Peter _ . Bucky immediately recognized. 

Bucky blinked, glancing at the beautiful beverage and up at the beautiful boy with pink flooding his cheeks and an expression that Bucky just wanted to frame. To kiss, really.

“I do.” he said, voice low and accepted the mug from the boy’s hands when he offered it. They both purposely tried to reach for each other’s hands. The small brush of their fingers made Peter’s heart flutter and his belly tickle with thrill. It made Bucky grin when he noticed their dual action and he nodded up at him knowingly. “Thank you.”

Face burning and a shy smile tugging at his lips, Peter nodded hastily. “Yeahnoproblem.”

Bucky watched as he left, eyeing how he gripped the straps of his backpack and walked in short-hurried steps. He wanted to laugh, run after him, kiss his dorky smile, hold him close. He didn’t though. He didn’t know what the coffee or hand-touching meant. It meant something but he didn’t know what. He didn’t worry about it much, soon enough with more interactions like those- he’d find out. He would. 

He peacefully drank, quietly loving the remarks and teasing his friends threw at him and for once looking forward to the halls of the campus.

* * *

“This is too much. What the fuck, man. I’m real tired.”

“Take a nap.” Bucky suggested, flipping the page of his text book. He knew how to study, he had specific ways of studying for every class all of which applied to learning the subject smoothly according to how easy or hard it was for him. He’s helped Peter study a few ways, index cards, re-reading, short quizzes- Peter in return had done the same. He liked to distract Bucky really.

Peter let himself fall back flat on his bed, sliding the laptop off his laps and sighing obnoxiously. It didn’t bother Bucky, a lot of things didn’t bother Bucky. People fidgeting around him made him nervous though. Peter stopped biting his nails with a single slap to the hand from Bucky and a darkly growled “ _ fucking stop _ ”. Now his fingers weren’t stub or irritated anymore. The light natural pink had returned to his nails.

“I don’t have to write this essay.” 

“You have to write the essay.”

Peter huffed and spread his arms wide. “What for?”

“For a grade.”

Peter groaned, flipping to lie on his stomach, dying to do anything to excuse himself from the one fourth of his written essay. He turned his face to Bucky who sat on his desk while writing down notes from the reading he had open. Brows dug, mouth in a thin line with barely a muscle making a pout. He did that when he thought or concentrated. He had nice lips. Real nice lips. 

Peter’s eyes dragged themselves from his hand, the pen looking ridiculous small in his fingers. He had big biceps, strong shoulders. He didn’t wear sleeves around Peter, that meant he was comfortable around him now to not feel the need to cover himself. Shirts looked good on him just as they looked good  _ off _ . Wearing a shirt was an eternal tease, holding back the beauty of his body, clothing fitting so well on his broad shoulders. They hugged his body, making Peter drool. Or when it was loose and baggy it made Peter curious about underneath. He’d seen Bucky shirtless before, not long enough though. 

Peter dragged himself to sit on the edge of his bed and reached for his cooling coffee, his mouth appreciating the flavor that flooded and easingly went down. In Peter’s room, he had in the corner desk a small coffee machine that May had granted him as a gift when he finished his first semester. He was doing well, out of home, taking challenging classes, Peter deserved a coffee machine. Bucky on ocassion brought him stupid sugar shopping, he said it was as a joke but really it became a habit here and there to get the boy either sugar or caffeine. 

Bucky glanced at his friend and huffed out a small chuckle. 

“ Довольно?”

Peter didn’t know Russian, but he knew it had to do something with his drink. So he tipped his chin up and smiled. “I love my coffee.”

“Кофе.”

“Ah yes, кофе.”

Peter grinned at Bucky’s smile, the way the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled made Peter’s heart jump. Bucky shook his head playfully at his small friend and his quirky ways. 

They hadn’t really done anything, not in the light anyway. Everything was in the dark, too short and too small, not relevant enough to be mentioned the next day. At first it was just hand holding, in the dark, watching movies and the screen not even bright enough to illuminate their actions. Then it was the bed thing. They bunked some nights with the ‘on your side’ rule which dissolved after the third sleepover and Peter was spooning Bucky’s muscular form.

It was not new the strong emotion that stirred in Peter when he was around Bucky. He hadn’t really dwelled on his sexuality up until the end of high school. He didn’t want a label or dealing with stereotypes- Peter was just Peter. His emotions were perfectly okay to feel. He didn’t worry too much when he realized that his feelings for James were more than friendship or admiration. It was attraction, and he didn’t care one bit, he knew Bucky felt the same. Even if neither of them brought it up, they were incredibly sheepish.

It had become natural to feel each other, touch each other in small ways, embrace, all in the dark. That was why it took Bucky by surprise when Peter drew him away from his notes, turned the spinning chair and stood with legs on either side of Bucky’s laps. 

Bucky stared up at the boy, confused and intrigued in what Peter had suddenly brought into their day. Peter looked at his blue eyes, at his red smooth lips that didn’t touch his enough. His hands found the bearded face of the man, holding him gently and drawing him a bit closer to Peter’s face. Bucky inhaled and quirked an eyebrow at Peter. Peter didn’t give him an answer, only held himself still, taking in what he was about to initialize and wondering of the hands on his hips and what they could do to him. 

The first time they kissed they were both high, far into the late ghost hours. They kissed for a short moment on Bucky’s couch and then pulled away, debating if they enjoyed it as if tasting something for the first time. Of which they did. 

The ‘most’ that was done was again during a sleepover. Peter’s back was pressed snug against Bucky’s warm chest. Nothing had actually taken place but Bucky’s curious fingers had gone from softly running along Peter’s abdomen, playing with the string of his joggers, slipping inside his boxers and eventually a hand cupping softly  _ there _ .  _ His cock _ . 

Peter’s heart was pumping hard against his chest and he could sense Bucky’s was too. That was all it was, after a few minutes both were back to relaxed and dozing off. Bucky didn’t massage or stimulate him, Peter hadn’t gotten hard either although the peaking of arousal  _ was  _ there. Bucky’s hand had felt Peter’s member twitch too. They weren’t there yet, wherever or whatever they were. Holding his flaccid penis as they slept was not the strangest thing Bucky had done. 

Bucky swallowed thickly when Peter sat his butt right on Bucky’s groin, shifting slightly to make himself at home. 

He felt a little stupid, Peter was the one who initiated things like these. Bucky avoided starting anything, it felt safer the smaller of the two started what they were both thinking. And Peter,  _ fuck _ , he waited and thought about it so much. To run his hands all along Bucky’s body. He might’ve done that for a small moment, somewhere in the hidden darkness of their activities. 

He wanted to  _ see _ . And he wanted more than lost seconds. 

The warmth of Peter’s hands that first explored his shoulders and collar bones, wide open palms on his pecs sent heat down to his groin. Peter’s ass on him was not making anything better. 

Peter kissed Bucky’s forehead lightly as his hands rummaged the muscle on Bucky’s torso and arms. He felt tiny, so small on Bucky’s laps, the wide hands on his hips traveled to his waist and enjoyed the shape and feel of his body there.

He sighed softly, moving his hips and flushing his groin right on to Bucky’s. He groaned in response and his hands forced a grind from Peter. 

“ _ Oh- _ ” 

Bucky surged forward and captured the boy’s lips on his own. Peter moaned sweetly against him and allowed the man to move him whatever way he wanted and relieve the pressure and friction on both their lower regions.

He felt secure in Bucky’s arms, against his body, arousal was definitely a sensation Peter felt occasionally when they hung out. Now, Peter didn’t have to feel guilty for that. He chased the feeling of pleasure and desire, mounting Bucky a bit higher and ground his still clothed erection against his abdomen. He moaned into the older male’s mouth and whined when he felt Bucky drawing him away.

“Huh?”

“Bed.” he grumbled, hands snaking under Peter’s thighs and hoisting him securely as he rose to his feet. 

Peter clung and kissed all around the man’s mouth. He had grown especially fond of his beard. He liked how it felt under his fingers- and on other parts of him. 

His back softly touched his bed and his arms wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders pulled him down greedily. Peter was not forceful, he got excited and that provoked stronger reactions in the boy and Bucky loved those little moments. He wished Peter didn’t hold back too much, because Bucky was going to take what he yearned for ever since the two of them had begun to dream about each other.

“My laptop.” the boy said between kissing, worrying slightly for the condition of his dorm.

“Fuck your laptop.” Bucky growled out as he lifted his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere.

Peter giggled in response, accepting the deep kiss Bucky returned to him and let himself sink into the bliss that his now-boyfriend was going to give him. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](https://disaster-dan.tumblr.com/) where I post nothing but stupidity and my love for Winterspider


End file.
